


Your Face Is So Fine, Your Body's A Ten (I'm Probably Less)

by SpoopyJim



Category: Badflower (Band), Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Rarepair, Self-Esteem Issues, Vegetarians & Vegans, horny thoughts, internet stalking, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Josh Katz was sure that his heart would explode.Bright green beacon, bright smile at a few friends, writing something into a book.Josh thought about him for days after.And then he found his twitter.
Relationships: Josh Katz/Awsten Knight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Your Face Is So Fine, Your Body's A Ten (I'm Probably Less)

**Author's Note:**

> You know who ships this? One singular person on Tumblr. Oh and me. 
> 
> Name is from the song Girlfriend by Badflower 
> 
> Also disclaimer I know um Josh and not really any of the other people in Badflower;;; so I tried not to have them in it too much, the focus is Awsten and Josh

Josh Katz was picking at his food, fork digging into a veggie patty that he didn’t really feel like eating. Food tasted like dirt, and he wasn’t feeling really up to it.

Joey looked mildly worried about him, but didn’t bring it up.

He probably thought Josh was coming down from a high, and Josh let himself scowl.

Sure, it was true, but he hated that Joey even knew about it!

Josh sighed as he stabbed the veggie patty, scraping non-meat around and turning it into a mash he sure as hell didn’t want to eat now.

“Yeah!” A bright voice yelled over the sea of chattering, and Josh looked up. 

A bright green  _ highlighter  _ was trying to yell to two of his friends, a small journal in his hands. His friends were fine, but it was the yelling man that really caught Josh’s eyes.

Cheekbones to die for, a jaw Josh could drag his fingertips over, eyes that seemed a brighter color from here, he couldn’t really see well enough for his liking. 

A figure that Josh wanted to really see. Hips, shoulders, and probably even better underneath his clothes.

Josh felt confusion settle over him as he practically stared at this stranger. He felt the urge to treat him like… like a girlfriend.

Josh wanted to be  _ with  _ this man.

Josh figured this was the confirmation he needed to realized he was in some way m-spec. So maybe women weren’t the only people he could like.

Josh flinched when the stranger looked over and met his eyes, an eyebrow raising as Josh completely went back to looking at his patty.

He felt Alex tugging him to get up when it was time to go, blinking a few times and moving to follow.

He looked over at the highlighter dude, but was a bit disappointed to realize that he was already halfway across the mall cafeteria and leaving.

Josh thought about him all night, and into the next day, and the next.

Who was that? It wasn’t fair that he never got a name. He wouldn’t be able to find him.

Josh did try though. 

‘dude with bright green hair’

‘guy with neon green hair’

‘lime green hair guy’

‘bright green hair man’

He even turned to youtube, to see if maybe the guy had dyed his hair on video for Brad Mondo.

Was it creepy? Probably. But Josh felt the need to know who this person was.

“Uh, Josh? What are you doing?” Joey asked him, and Josh chewed his lip.

“Huh? Uh- Looking for…” Josh gave a sheepish expression. “The… green haired guy from the cafeteria a few days ago. I just wanted to… know who he was…”

Josh’s cheeks were bright.

Joey blinked a few times, staring through Josh and making the singer squirm a bit.

“Uh huh. If I tell you his name, will you stop acting so weird? It’s starting to worry me.”

Josh’s eyes brightened. “You know who he was?”

“Well, yeah-? Actually, I’m a bit surprised you don’t. He’s Awsten Knight. From the band Waterparks.”

Josh blinked a few times. Waterparks? He was sure he’d heard of the band before, but didn’t remember much about them. 

“Huh- Thanks, Joey.”

Josh quickly put Awsten Knight into his youtube- amused that what popped up was mostly things like “Awsten Knight green hair dye” and “awsten knight manic panic”.

Josh curled up a bit as he turned on the longest video on his youtube channel, finding it hilarious that he had a few 3 second videos. He must have been a funny person.

Josh was scrolling through Awsten’s twitter now, Instagram, looking at pictures, not even thinking about how creepy it was.

Josh made sure not to like any old tweets or instagram posts, but he did follow. Why not?

Josh looked up at himself in the mirror while scrolling, second long video playing, and chewed his lip hard.

Awsten was actually beautiful, and Josh was..

Josh fell asleep there, settled into a small ball and youtube open to the end of some interview he’d been watching, phone thankfully on the charger.

Joey noticed.

Joey was concerned, but Josh wasn’t even in as deep as he was going to get.


End file.
